Smashed Dishes
by It'sNotUnusual
Summary: Blaine knew he had to stop being so overprotective of Kurt. He knew, but it was hardly going to happen. This was Kurt, for crying out loud. Kurt, his entire world. Peaceful Kurt, who'd never broken or thrown anything in frustration. COMPLETE. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: So, guess what happens when you're stuck on an overnight plane in economy for 12 hours, with your laptop (& a charger too), and five DVDs, two series of Glee and an iTunes library of 800 songs. **

**You write Klaine fanfiction. **

**Yeah. I know. But I've just watched one film (Catch Me If You Can), three Glee episodes (Original Song, Born This Way, Grilled Cheesus) and I am **_**bored. **_

**And there's still 7 hours to go. Urrrgh. **

**Anyway. This just popped into my head, and I couldn't let it go. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Glee. Or I definitely wouldn't be flying economy. ;) **

They had been living in New York for six years, two of them married. Blaine really couldn't imagine a better place than falling asleep in Kurt Anderson-Hummel's arms every night. He really couldn't.

But the one thing he definitely did not expect to hear, walking up to their flat on Thursday afternoon from his law firm, was the sound of breaking glasses and plates. Worst case scenarios flew into Blaine's head – someone homophobic had broken in, Kurt had been cheating on Blaine and was taking out his angst on the kitchenware, his job was stressing him out and he was that close to killing himself.

Yeah, Blaine knew he had to stop being so overprotective of Kurt. He knew, but it was hardly going to happen. This was _Kurt_, for crying out loud. Kurt, his entire world. Peaceful Kurt, who'd never broken or thrown anything in frustration. Something had to be really, _really_ wrong, even if it wasn't any of the panicked ideas that had immediately come into his head.

Fumbling with the lock, Blaine finally managed to shove the door open and he bolted to the kitchen, where Kurt was, destroying it.

Blaine had never seen him like this. Never. Frankly, it was terrifying. Kurt's hair was a mess, his eyes red and tired from sobbing. Sobs were racking his entire body as he pelted glass and china against the wall. Blaine could see several marks running vertically down the wall, and the floor was practically coated with plates and glasses.

Blaine couldn't let it carry on a moment longer. Jolting himself forward, not really caring whether some of the shards pierced his skin, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, restraining him. The plate in Kurt's hand dropped to the floor, smashing along with the others. Blaine felt his body relax, almost reassured by Blaine's embrace.

Kurt slowly turned around, his arms going instantly around Blaine's neck in what was nearly a stranglehold, burrowing his head in the crook in Blaine's neck and sobbing, breaking Blaine's heart.

Blaine's hand went to Kurt's hair, stroking it, trying desperately to calm him down. He couldn't stand seeing Kurt like this; he couldn't. Why couldn't one of his worst case scenarios been true? – anything but _this_, this utterly destroying scene.

"Shhh," Blaine whispered, hoping it was enough to mollify. Needing it to mollify. "Shhh, baby. Shh. I've got you, you're alright, I'll never let anyone hurt you, _never_. I love you, I love you so much. I love you so much. It's alright. C'mon. Come out of here. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Blaine slowly managed to lead Kurt out of the kitchen and to the couch, where Kurt collapsed against Blaine. The sobs were coming harder now, and Blaine was really starting to panic. What could have happened to make Kurt this upset?

Blaine glanced around the living room, looking for a sign, something, _anything_, that would give him a hint as to what had happened. His eyes fell on the phone out of its cradle, and fury started to build up in him. If it had been some homophobe making Kurt this upset, he didn't care what they'd said, or how threatening they were, he swore to himself that he was going to find them, and make them pay.

His love for Kurt terrified him sometimes. He would literally go to the ends of the earth for him. Blaine knew he would murder for Kurt; do anything to keep him safe. Because Kurt was what mattered most to him, and Kurt would be protected, whatever the consequences for Blaine. He'd take them, if it guaranteed Kurt's safety.

Even as he admitted this to himself, it scared the hell out of him. He'd never thought that he'd feel this strongly about anyone, and what if it backfired? What if, through trying to protect Kurt, he ended up hurting him?

He couldn't talk to anyone about this, about how deep his feelings went. Because they'd just shrug and say anyone in love is the same. They'd say that anyone in love had exactly the same overprotective feelings.

But somehow, Blaine knew it was different. Because when him and Kurt, and Finn and Rachel were simultaneous, in high school, he'd been willing – even back then – to kill for Kurt. And he was sure as hell that Finn or Rachel hadn't been. Or at least, if they had, they hadn't been as completely loyal to each other as him and Kurt had.

The sound of Kurt's sobs lessening brought Blaine back from his thoughts. He blinked the tears out of his eyes, pressing a tender kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "What's the matter, beautiful?" he murmured.

Kurt shook his head slightly. "Not beautiful."

"Yes, you are. I've never seen someone as beautiful as you. Stop trying to distract me. What happened?"

Kurt looked down at his fingers, twisting them, until Blaine cupped one hand under his chin and pulled his face up to look at him. "Kurt, please. I don't want you to be suffering in silence. That's why I'm here."

"It's… it's my dad," Kurt finally whispered. "He… he had a cardiac arrest."

Blaine's reaction was instant. He stood up and grabbed the keys. "C'mon. We need to get to Lima Memorial."

"But… Blaine, that's _hours _away."

Blaine walked back to the couch, keys gripped tightly in his right hand, and knelt in front of Kurt. "I don't care if he's in the middle of Africa, Kurt. You just had a mental breakdown, baby. You need to see him. Don't try to deny it, you do. And we're going." Sighing gently, Blaine pulled himself closer to Kurt. "I hate seeing you like this. And I know that I'll do anything to see you smile again. Starting with this." Closing his eyes, he leaned in to kiss Kurt's lips gently.

Kurt had started to cry again. "I love you, Blaine. I love you so much."

Blaine raised one hand to wipe away the fresh tears, murmuring, "I love you too, and don't you dare ever forget it."

**A/N: Longest one-shot yet, at 1,130 words! Whoop! **

**I cannot deny that I teared up a bit writing this. :) I was listening to the most depressing songs, too. So yeah. But I do love Caring!Blaine and Hurt!Kurt. Too much. :D **

**Review? **

**i.n.u. xx **

**PS 6 hours of this cursed flight to go! Klaine have killed an hour of this flight. Good on them. ;) **

**But review! **


End file.
